


all you need is coffee

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, alien drugs, alien rocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto just wanted to spend a quiet day at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all you need is coffee

It was a brisk November day and Ianto Jones wanted nothing more than to be at his small apartment in a tacky sweater with a cup of hot coffee, but instead he found himself chasing a drugged and nude Owen trough a local public garden. Luckily for both men there weren't many people around, and so far they had not been arrested. The day had started off simple enough, a small alien device had fallen through the rift and landed in this garden, all the team had to do was find it, make sure it wasn't dangerous and bring it back to the Hub. Unfortunately Owen had found it first and was hit in the face with a burst of smoke the minute he had bent down to inspect it. Toshiko had been quick at putting the rock away in a containment container after that, but it was too late, the damage was done.

Owen had tried to wipe his face off by using his shirt and next thing Jack and Ianto knew he was nude and running through the trees, which brought Ianto to where he was now, pining a nude and hard Owen to the ground in a field of snowdrops. 

"Ianto?" Jack's voice came through the communicator in a breathless yell. "I have you secured Owen yet?"

"Yes, sir," Ianto replied, "he's fine, although I'd appreciate it if you & Tosh could come help me out a.s.a.p., I believe that dust was some kind of alien ecstasy because Owen appears to be excited."

Jack could barely talk for laughing. "Oh my, I am so getting a picture to rub in his face later! Where are you two, Ianto? Me and tosh will come get you. "

Ianto sighed with relief. "We're somewhere surrounded by snowdrop flowers."

"Your favorite flower. Roger that," Jack replied and the communicator went silent. 

Ianto smiled, it was just like Jack to remember his favorite flower, deep down the man was a hopeless romantic. Luckily for Ianto it wasn't long before Tosh & Jack showed up and restrained Owen and soon they were back at the Hub hoping Owen would sleep it off. Tosh and Gwen offered to watch over him while he slept so the two other males could relax. Ianto was going to refuse until Jack said thanks and took his hand and dragged him towards the small kitchenette the Hub had.

"It may not be your apartment but there's a hot cup of coffee with your name on it and I'll even let you wear my coat until you're warmed up." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear before going to start the machine. Ianto couldn't help but smile, it may not have been his home but sometimes all you needed was a cup of coffee and a warm heart.


End file.
